


Married Texting

by Drosselmeyer



Series: Married, Magical, Mundane Life [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Marriage, Mates, Modern Day, Old Married Couple, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/pseuds/Drosselmeyer
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome having the most married conversation ever...by text.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Married, Magical, Mundane Life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754086
Comments: 46
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladygoshawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygoshawk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Messages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050552) by [Chie (Chierafied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie). 



> Gos, thank you for always laughing with me over the most ridiculous things...at the most ridiculous hours. Love you, friend! ❤️
> 
> Chie did a wonderful text fic called _Messages_ that inspired me to try one. If you haven’t read it, please check it out! It’s amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a bit different. The first chapter is a text story (you won't understand the second if you don't watch it). The second part resumes normal storytelling. Anyway, crack, humor, married squabbles. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is posted and written as normal, and it shows how this conversation ends. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes still fixed on his phone as he waited for Kagome to finish her text, Sesshoumaru was just adding milk to two cups of freshly brewed tea when he heard it.

The toilet _flushed._

His head snapped up, and he froze, but there was no denying the sound. Every muscle in his back coiled and cringed, the knotted sensation creeping up his neck and over his skull. Water gurgled through the old pipes of the house, grating on his hearing and his last nerve, and then the sink flicked on in their master bath.

His eyes narrowed, and he turned to look over his shoulder, the tea forgotten as his sclera bled red.

_She did not._

Two pumps from the soap dispenser echoed like thunder.

_She did._

The sounds of handwashing still blaring in his ears, Sesshoumaru braced his hands on the counter and mentally counted to ten. He could feel his face grow hot, _youki_ churning just under his skin as his temper got the better of him. His nails sharpened and teeth elongated, the stripes on his wrists becoming more jagged with each passing moment.

Then, he looked at the tea.

His head cocked. It would be childish. Rude. The second the thought entered his head, he knew it was blatantly hypocritical. But as his irritability began to dissipate, appearance returning to normal, he decided he was still annoyed enough to make an exception for himself and follow through with it anyway.

Before her footsteps had left the bedroom, he picked up the carefully prepared tea, took a sip, and then spit it back in—in _both_ cups.

A second later, she came smiling into the kitchen like their text conversation had never happened. “You didn’t have to make it too.”

Sesshoumaru kept his face carefully neutral as he picked up the cups and turned around to hand her one. “It was no effort.”

His jaw ticked.

Kagome, mid-reach, paused and gave him a wary look. “Are you angry?”

“Do I look angry?”

Her look turned more suspicious, and she took a half-step back. “On a scale of ‘not angry’ to ‘rampaging-hotel-sized dog,’ I’d say you’re somewhere around ‘chewing up the furniture.’”

He repressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Hilarious. Do you want this or not?”

She shook her head, still leery. “The one in your other hand, please.”

He wasn’t sure how he managed to keep a straight face as he handed it to her, but he did.

“Thank you.” She eyed him again.

“You are welcome.” He turned back to the counter just as she lifted the cup to her lips to take a sip, and a depraved sort of satisfaction settled in his chest as he heard her swallow.

And then clear her throat.

“You spit in both teacups, didn’t you?”

Looking back at her over his shoulder, he arched a brow. “Why would I do that?”

It was her turn to narrow her eyes. “Because deep down you still have a catty side to you.”

He smirked.

Realization sank home, and Kagome’s eyes widened in horror. “Sesshoumaru!”

“As you said, Miko”—he lazily lifted his teacup and turned the liquid over into the sink—“this Sesshoumaru can still be a bit _catty.”_

“Oh gods, I’m going to throw up.” She gagged a little and rushed to set her cup on the counter, some of the liquid splashing out as it clattered against the granite. “I expect this sort of crap from Inuyasha, not you!”

She rushed out of the kitchen and back to their bathroom.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and began refilling the kettle as retching sounds filtered into the kitchen. “Kagome?” he called.

_“What!”_

More retching sounds followed her angry yell, and he took two new cups down from the cabinet. “Make sure you _flush.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Yes, they are both a little less-than-stellar in this fic, but that's intentional. They're imperfect people too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and got a laugh. Our fandom is full of too much angst right now, and I hope this can make it just a little bit better.
> 
> And screw Yashahime. 
> 
> Bye! :-D <3


End file.
